Me, and Them
by Thektdude
Summary: This takes place with Lucas in first person at the smash mansion, Samus taking care of him, making a great friendship with Ness. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Its Longer, Better and... Well great. I have thought about doing this for a while (In first Person, oh yeah!) Even though im still writing on Lucas' Adventures, i have decided to make this new fp series a bit better... Lucas is the main character in this because it was orginally going to be Yoshi or something but I like Lucas more as a main character in smash. I hope you enjoy this new one.**

**It's Me, and Them**

**Chapter 1: Hi There**

Hi there, My name's Lucas. I come from a game called Mother 3 or which some call it Earthbound 2. It only Released in Japan, which I feel sorry for others in the West and UK And the rest of the world. If i made release dates for that game, I would of released it for everybody now!

Oh right, where was I? Ok, so almost every single one of you know that I joined Brawl as a new fighter, and why aren't I in smash 4? I don't know Really, but i'll come back as DLC one day, hopefully.

Where do I come from? I Come from a place called Tazmily Village, where i used to live with my family, which I might as well tell you if you don't know what happened to my family. My Mom was taking me and Claus to see our Grandad, and when we were coming back, we were attacked by these grey-ish piggy looking things that could stand which was strange. Our Mother protected us, to keep us safe, to keep us alive. She got killed by one of them and I guess they all ran away or something. I try not to think about it really, but it's just sad to see your mom trying to keep you safe, but instead taking her life for you, just to be still alive.

And my Brother Claus... It hit me more than anything to me. After my mother died from that thing or something, I was upset and he didn't feel as much depressed as I was, he felt like his ordinary-self. Thats when he told me, that he was going to fight that thing or those things, that were trying to destroy our Village. I didn't know what he was going to kill it with, but I wanted to go with him, for a good reason. I wanted to kill it too, because it had killed my mother. But my brother wanted me to stay here in the Village, while he goes to fight it on his own. I think it was that he wanted me safe, just like Mom said.

My dad finds out later on and he goes to find Claus and that thing.

A few years pass and my dad is still finding him with some others while me and my dog stay at the Village. It was then we learn about these seven needles. These needles could wake a dragon from underneath the earth. It was quite strange to learn These, but they would be useful too. I was invited by this Robot called Porky who looked fat inside, strapped to a seat. Thats when I find my dad, Flint.

I'm happy that he's still alive, but what about Claus? Thats when I got my answer.

We saw The Masked Man hit us and we fell back. He unmasked himself and I saw my Brother's face. I was so happy to see him, but confused a bit. Where did he go? What did he do? But he changed. I wish he didn't go and find that thing. He started to fight me and then, he took his life for all of us, to save the world. I wish Claus was still here, with me and Mom... I hope they come back one day...

What happened after that? It was just me, Flint my dad and our dog. I left the Village with my dog, while Flint stayed alone. I feel sorry for him still, but life goes on you know. Thats when I encountered someone from another series, from the Mario series. Her name was Peach and she asked if I was okay, or if I was lost or anything but i said that i wanted to start a new life... to forget my past.

She took me to this massive place which most of you know it as, 'The smash mansion'. It had millions of rooms to choose from. All of the characters were there, all from different series. There was Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, D.K., Pit, Sonic, Megaman, Toon Link and Someone from the Mother series. The other one was called Ness, he had a baseball cap, a backpack, brown hair and a baseball bat, which was that I didn't have. I felt like Ness could be a good friend to me, just like my brother Claus.

Peach was also a nice friend who would give me cookies if I or Ness was hungry. I also made friends with Toon Link, Megaman, Ice Climbers and Diddy Kong. Mario was a nice person as well too who would ask if I needed any help or anything, but I was fine. The others are ok, Captain Falcon can be annoying at times, The Villager sometimes gives me a death stare for a joke and jeez, it still scares me today and others are just busy, until I met Samus.

It was the first night and I guess being away from my home Village could make me homesick sometimes. I still felt depressed so I sat down on the floor, next to one of the doors and started crying. I wanted to start a new life, but being the same old me as always. It was just hard trying it for A change, which is not what I usually do So it hits me. Thats when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Samus in her zero suit form walking towards me. She saw me and asked if I was ok by any chance. I said I was fine, but she saw tears in my eyes. She told me to come into her room with her which was the door I was sitting next to. I went inside with her and I sat on her bed while she made a cold glass of water for me.

When she gave me the glass, I took a gulp of water into my mouth, then looked at Samus. She looked at me with that look that no one ever looked at me before, except my Mother. Then she asked, 'Do you know where your room is?'

I replied back, 'I don't really know to be honest, what's your name?' I didn't really know her name since I have never seen her around before in the smash mansion.

'My name's Samus, what's your name kid?' She asked. I'm guessing she never seen me before since it was my first night and I was in depression Still.

'My name's Lucas, I've never seen you before except Mario, Link and all the others.' I said.

'Lucas huh? I think I know where your room is since I almost know where everyone is so do you want me to take you there?' She asked, putting her arm around my shoulder. It made me feel comfortable with her.

'Yeah sure, I would like that.' I said, starting to smile at her. She started to smile at me, then we went out of her room. She took me down the hallway, holding my hand to make me feel safe. We got to my room which was between Ness' and Zelda's room. It was quite dark, and quiet.

'Well here you go Lucas, your room.' Samus said. It felt like she liked me for some reason.

'Thanks Samus, I wouldn't of found it without your help.' I said, letting go of her hand.

'No problem, I hope we hang out again soon Lucas.' She said, putting her hands behind her back. I never knew she would say that to me, only like Ness or Toon would, not someone like Samus. It made me so happy, that I hugged her. It was quite unexpected for her, but she hugged me back. I really liked her. She was so nice, that I almost love her, which sounds strange but she's just one of those people who know me more than anyone else.

It was the next day I sat at the bus stop, watching my friends play Baseball. I didn't feel like playing baseball, I stll felt homesick. But it was the day someone made me feel like home to the place and that, was Samus.

She was wearing A T-Shirt and Jeans and she was wearing sneakers. She saw me and sat down with me, rubbing my head and putting her arm around my shoulder, making me feel comfortable, but I was still feeling homesick. She asked me what was wrong and I had to tell her, to get it out of my head and forget it. I told her my past, which made me cry again. She saw that I was crying again. She grabbed onto me like a Teddy bear and she stopped my tear with her finger. She felt so warm like a blanket. She felt like a Mother to me, while Ness felt like a brother to me since he was from the same series as me but another game. I hugged onto her tight trying to stop my tear as well. It was when I looked up at her beautiful face, she told me her past. It seemed like we did had alot in common.

Her parents were killed by this monstrous Dragon called Ridley. Samus tried to kill that thing ever since, just like I wanted to kill Porky. We looked at each other for a minute then kissed me on the forehead. I stopped crying. She made me happy and she knew she made me happy now, to forget my past and hers. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you Lucas.' She said, still hugging me. Thats what made me safe. She stopped hugging me and then we both stood up, holding each other's hand. She said we should get something to eat and I agreed to it. Peach, Zelda, Rosoalina & Daisy may be friends to me, but Samus was something more, a Mother to me.

And thats where I am now, Living in Samus' Room with her taking care of me, to make sure that I felt safe. I'm now almost friends with everyone, but Captain Falcon is still a pain, but The Smash Mansion was a home to me, because of Samus and Ness.

**Wow, thats actually one of the longest chapters i have done so far. So guys, what do you think? Like the idea? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Kieron was thinking what to do for the next chapter, it hit him. Well here we go people, Chapter 2 of Me, and Them. I'm really liking some of the reviews and feedbacks of the first chapter that it made me do another one, but let's see if this one goes to 2000 words or over? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Their Back**

I woke up this morning to see the sun brighten the small bedroom I was in. I felt happy now. Samus taking care of me, making new friends and feeling like home in the smash Mansion. When I fully opened my eyes, I smelt something good, Breakfast, one of the best meals of the day for me infact. I got out of bed, putted on my T-Shirt and shoes. I walked out, went to the small kitchen area where I saw Samus cooking Bacon. I smiled and said, 'Morning Samus.'

She turned to see me and smiled as well. Then she said, 'Good morning Lucas, want some Bacon?'

'Yes Please Samus.' I replied. I went to sit at the table and watch Samus cook. She was so nice, almost as nice as the other girls, but she's trying to forget her past and feel safe with me, just like I feel safe with her. I turned to see Samus put some Bacon onto a plate, then brought it over to me.

'Here you go Lucas, is there anything else you want?' She asked.

'Nah, this should be enough to boost me a bit, but thanks.' I said, looking up at her.

She Smiled, then gave me a kiss on the cheek, then turned round to continue cooking Breakfast. I watched her for a few seconds, then started eating my Bacon. I kind of blushed when she kissed me on the cheek, it showed how she likes taking care of me, keeping me safe from the bad. After I finished my Breakfast, I went to get changed. I put on some shorts and socks, then I brushed my hair since it looked a bit scruffy, brushed my teeth and I was ready for the day.

I walked out the small room to see Samus on the Couch, watching TV so I went to sit with her. I sat down next to her, and she putted her arm around my shoulder and asked, 'Lucas, what are you going to do today then?'

I didn't really know excatly. I could go jogging with her, or play with Ness and the others, or just be alone again today. It took a minute to make my choice and then I said to Samus, 'I'm going to see Ness and the others today since I haven't done that.'

She looked at me and said, 'Yeah, thats fine. You can spend time with your friends, getting to Know them and Lucas, have some fun, forget about your past and have some fun out there with the other kids, feel positive about yourself and then you and me can spend some time with the adults and the others will be allowed to come as well too Lucas, ok?'

She was right. I needed to forget my dark past and leave it in the dust and just have some fun. It could do me a change. I got up and said, 'Right, I'll see you later Samus.' I gave her a hug and went to the door.

Before I went out, Samus said, 'Have fun Lucas.' I turned and smiled.

'I will.' I said, then closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway to a set of stairs that went down. I went down the stairs, then walked through another hallway, only to see Ness at the end. 'Hey Ness!' I shouted. He turned around to see me walk towards him.

'Hey man, you alright?' He asked. He felt really happy today.

'Yeah I'm fine, are you going to play baseball?' I asked. He looked around for a second.

'I was going to, but everyone's busy, apart from me and you obviously,' He said, 'Toon Link has to clean his room today, it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages, Popo and Nana have gone climbing today, Villager is out and Megaman went with Mario to get some more food since we are running out of food here.'

It was a busy day for everyone, except a few like Me, Ness, Samus and a few others.

'Hey Ness, because I have never actually baseball before in my life, can you show me how to play?' I asked, thinking that would change his mind.

He had a good old think for a minute then said, 'Thanks my changing my mind Lucas, yeah sure I can show how you play Baseball so let's go to the field and you can practice since it is your first time playing this sport, come on.'

We started walking through the living room, which was massive! We saw a few characters in there like Link and Marth playing some sort of card game, Peach and Zelda talking to each other and Sonic, Sleeping. We then went through a little hallway to where the front door was and went out. We went down the path, crossed the road, which there was no traffic today, which was a bit strange since our town is really busy, but it was complete silence, apart from mine and Ness' footsteps. After that, we went to the field where all the kids my age and sometimes the adults and Teens come play baseball. When I looked at the field, there was lines of grass cut that looked like a pathway or something and then I saw the four bases. They were like white flattened boxes which seemed a bit dusty Like dried paint.

'Right Lucas,' Ness said, 'This is what a baseball field looks like, theres four bases, one is which is where you stand and hit the ball from and it's the one which is farer than the other three which are bases you can run to but only like a pathway if you hit the ball at any chance, you just run and stop at a base at which you think could be a good time to stop before you out, but today your going to learn how to hit the ball with the bat, here take mine.' Ness pulled out his baseball bat from his bag and gave it to me.

'Lucas, what I'm going to do is throw the ball to you and what you have to do is just hit it with the bat and see how far you can hit it like a single, double, triple or even a home-run if your lucky.' He shouted, as he went to the pitchers mound it was known as.

'Ok!' I shouted back, it was quite windy today, but not really that windy though. I went to the base where I was going to hit the ball with the bat, at least. I watched Ness as he threw the ball as fast as he can and I went to hit it when I closed my eyes. I felt nothing hit my bat, and I opened my eyes to see that I missed. I was quite annoyed I miss, but it was my first time playing to be honest. Ness stood there, waiting for me to go get the ball from behind. I ran to pick up the ball, then threw it back to Ness.

I went back to where I stood before to hit the ball. P

'Don't worry! Its your first time so you will miss!' Ness shouted.

Ness threw the ball again and i did the Exact same thing, I closed my eyes. I missed every single time, just from where I was about to hit it and I would close my damn eyes. I missed the fifteenth time when Ness noticed at what I was doing wrong. Ness walked over to me and said, 'Lucas, focus on the ball, it's not going to hurt you I mean it might but thats just a bad throw so don't close your eyes when it comes at you, just focus on the ball ok?'

'Alright.' I said, looking at the ball which was behind me. Ness picked it up, and went back to the pitcher's mound where he did his last throw. 'You can do this Lucas,' I thought to myself, 'don't be scared of that little ball, just keep your eyes, focused on that ball.' Ness threw the ball one more time, Keeping focus on it and I smashed it. I watched it go really far into the sky, to be never seen again. I was shocked. I had all this strength inside me that I could use to fight but I was too worried by it. Ness on the other hand, had has jaw drop open as he watched it go into the sky.

He then turned back to me and said, 'Holy crap Lucas! Your even better than me! How did you do that?'

'I don't know, must of been anger or something.' I said, thinking of an excuse.

Ness started to speak, but then couldn't speak because he was so amazed at what I done today, as a beginner. 'Hey Ness, I'm sorry about your ball being gone.' I said, feeling ashamed too for losing Ness' ball.

'Nah, its fine. I got loads of them in my room, I have lost some before so don't worry about it man.' He said. I was relieved. Ness walked over to me and said, 'Hey Lucas, let's get some lunch. Its twelve now and I am hungry.' I felt hungry as well so I agreed and we both started walking to the local cafe. I had a sandwich, with Tomatos and salad, while Ness had a Pizza.

'You did great with that hit Lucas, about that, Me, Toon, Villager, Popo, Nana & Megaman were thinking about entering the baseball leagues with our team and I was wondering if you wanted to be on our team?' He asked.

'Yeah sure Ness, that sounds awesome! At least I get to make more friends since I'm new and now Samus is taking care of me.' I said, agreeing to his team invite.

'Sweet! Thanks Lucas.' He said, patting his hand on my shoulder. He did feel like my brother, Claus. Teaching me new things, helping me out and staying with me always. Ness was almost like him. He was more confident than me since I have that worry In the back of my head, while he justs goes in and kicks some ass. We walked out of the cafe and thats when we both noticed.

We saw red smoke coming from the direction where the Smash Mansion was. We both looked worried.

'What do you think happened there?' Ness said.

'I don't know Ness, but I know it's not good.' I said, feeling worried.

We both ran down the street to see where the smash mansion was and thats when we found out what the red smoke was.

There was a flying ship hovering above the Mansion, shooting some sort of black lazers into the mansion. We both looked at eachother, than ran into the mansion as quick as we can. As we ran inside, we saw the lazers hitting the characters and turning them into trophies or some sort. I was terrified, I didn't know what to do, my dark past was invading back into my mind. Ness however, got his bat out and started running into the events that occurred. I stayed down on the ground, starting to go on tears. 'No... No...' I kept thinking to myself. I looked up and saw the flying ship aimed it's lazer at me. I was now scared, was I becoming A trophy? All I did was curl myself into a ball and saw the Lazer shooting down towards me, and I closed my eyes.

**Well, what do you think happens next? That was longer and I had to write it up again, only half of it because the keyboard on my iPad air froze and it deleted the whole thing. :( But i wrote it up again and its all good. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**But it's not over yet... Find out Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here** it is, Chapter tree. Well, Remember when I released Chapter 1 then chapter 2 the next day? Well I thought since you guys are enjoying this series, that I will do 2 chapters, one on Thursday and one on friday, starting from Nov 27th but this Chapter will be a single, so you have to wait till thursday and Friday this week and Exams are close so don't expect much from me from December 1st to December 11th. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Did I live?**

I kept my eyes closed, still hearing the explosions and some sort of different sound that I couldn't make out. I decided to open my eyes, so see if I was hit or anything. When I opened them, I found out that I could look around and move myself. I didn't get hit by them black lazers from that ship that was floating around the almost destroyed Smash mansion I saw. I was Happy, but who pushed me or moved me? That's when I turned my head and froze.

It was Mario. He was turned into a trophy. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared that It might not be over yet. I fell again and passed out.

I didn't know who long it was that I was passed out for, but I was woken up by Peach.

"Lucas? Lucas are you okay?" She asked. She holded my hand to look if I was still ok. I opened my eyes and she turned to my eyes.

"Ah Lucas, your ok then." She said, now smiling. She gave me a hug and helped me up. I noticed that It was silent. I looked around, then up. The ship was gone, and so were the characters, that were turned into trophies By that lazer. I saw Peach was fine and well, then saw Samus. I ran to her as quick as I could.

"Samus are you okay?" I asked, checking if she had a pulse or not. Peach watched me as I tried to ask Samus, but no reply. I was almost in tears. I hugged her as tight as I could, trying to make her feel safe with me, to make sure she wasn't hurt. Thats when I heard breathing. I moved back a bit, and saw that Samus was still alive. She woke up to see Me with tears coming down my face. She got up and put her hand on my face and used her finger to stop the tear.

"Its ok Lucas its ok now, Your safe with me kiddo." She said. She was now looking at me, with her hand still on my face stopping the tears dripping down from my eyes. I hugged her again and she rubbed my head.

"Peach, what was that thing, that ship?" Samus asked, she was talking to Peach.

"It was the koopalings, but not only them." Peach replied. What did she mean by not only them? I stopped hugging and looked around again. Then my thought was on Ness. Was he ok? I remember in Brawl when Ness made himself into a trophy from Wario's machine almost hitting me into a trophy. It made me depressed that moment, I didn't know what to do so I ran away, until I met Red or known as Ash from The Pokemon series. I walked down the hallway, Samus and Peach still talking to each other. I almost reached the end until I saw Ness come out of a door, don't know which one. He was coughing a bit, but I was still amazed to see him not as a trophy.

"Your still alive!" I shouted. I was happy for a Best friend like Ness, to be still alive.

"I know, Those things were so damn powerful from that hated ship dough!" Ness said. I didn't know what he meant by Dough, but I was still happy to see him moving.

"So, who's also still alive then?" Ness asked. I pointed down the hallway to where Samus and Peach were, but they were now staring at us. "Oh."

Ness and I walked down the hallway to where the two girls were.

"I'm glad you two are still ok then." Peach said, still smiling at us. The only people that were still here were Me, Ness, Samus and Peach, but thats when we heard snoring. Peach and Samus froze, but Me and Ness knew who it was. Sonic.

We turned to where the living room was and we saw him, still snoring. Me and Ness were stunned at how Sonic could not wake up with a massive battle going on. He must be a heavy sleeper. Peach walked over to him and shaked his hand.

"Sonic? Are you awake?" She asked, still shaking him a bit To see if he wakes up at any chance.

"Wha-?" Sonic jumped up in his seat which made Peach move back A bit, "Oh Peach, Samus, Ness & Lucas, I'm fine don't worry." Me and Samus looked at each other. It was like if he hadn't noticed a thing. "What happened?"

"Well Sonic, it seems like you could be a bit of a help if you were but there was this flying ship which had that machine that could turn us into trophies, so The ship managed to take most of the Characters into trophies and then it flew away basically, and my question is... How can you sleep through a war zone?" Samus asked, she had her arms crossed and she was looking directly at Sonic.

"Wait, did you say I slept through a war going on here at the smash mansion?" Sonic asked.

"Well, somehow yes." Ness said.

Sonic jumped out of his seat and walked into the destroyed hallway.

"Oh my god! The place has been destroyed, bloody yobs." Sonic said, he sped down the hallway and back. I think what Yob meant since I have heard about The United Kingdom when I joined In Brawl. Sonic came back to where we stood and said, "Where are they then?"

"I don't know infact but it was Bowser's flying ship so I think I know where they went since I have seen it before." Peach said, thinking. I was thinking if were the only five left here but I was wrong.

"Their not going to Bowser's castle." A voice said from behind. We all turned, apart from Sonic who was looking where the Voice had come from. It was Snake, and Toon Link.

"I did some research with the Tracker I have to spy on people while I was under cover and I heard that their heading for a massive City." Snake said.

A massive city? It sounds familiar. "A massive city? Do you know what its called?" I asked. It might bounce into my memory.

"My tracker isn't that good, kid. But their heading for something like a big plan, but I don't know what it was though." Snake said, he pulled his tracker out and looked. Snake is someone I don't talk too much really. He is alright, but hes quiet as well, just like me. He usually smokes, everyday. He has a crush on Samus, who is taking care of me. He doesn't talk to the other guys like Link, Mario, Marth and the rest.

"What do you think is the big plan then?" Toon asked.

"The end of the world?" Sonic said.

"A takeover?" Peach said.

They have tried those millions of times and have failed, every single time. I turned to Ness and said, "Should we go to that city, you know to save the others of course?"

"Hell yeah! I bet you ten bucks that Porky is still alive, that burger king machine!" Ness said, feeling excited.

"And I'll bet you ten quid if he's dead!" I said. I had that courage again, just like in Brawl and Mother 3. I wasn't shy anymore, I knew what I had to do. I started to run, but Snake stopped me.

"Woah not so fast kid, we don't know where that city is because my damn tracker is being a pain. I'm getting my Cigarette out." Snake said, then grabbed his packet and went outside.

"Anyways Lucas, theres only seven of us and hundreds of them. What do you think that could make us stop him?" Samus asked, then she got her answer.

"What about making this group a eight." We looked to see that it was Meta Knight.

"How are you not a trophy then?" Toon asked.

"Good question, Toonie. When the battle happened here, I hid in the mansion's Basement where I couldn't get Hit At all." Meta Knight. We have a basement here? Theres lots of secrets to unlock here.

"Ok, should we go find all the others then?" Ness asked. Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm in." I said, then Peach, then Samus, Then Sonic, Then Toon, Then Meta.

"Snake? Wanna make This an eight player smash adventure?" Meta asked.

Snake looked at his cigarette, then threw it away. "I'm in then." He said.

Wow, what a Smash reference with the whole eight player mode thing on the Wii U. Well anyways, Snake gathered his things as well as his tracker into his bag. Peach and Samus got ready. Toon and Meta were also ready. Sonic was ready and then Ness was ready to go as well. Was I ready? To find out what's going On? To find out what that city was because it did sound familiar dough? Okay now I'm using it, yay. And finally, to find out if Porky was still alive? Then, I was ready.

"Oh Lucas?" Ness asked, "What is ten quid?"

"Oh British money I found in the smash mansion." I said.

Before we made a move, Samus held my hand and said, "I'll protect you Lucas."

I turned back and said, "I'll protect you too Samus."

I never let go of her hand.

The eight characters, Me, Samus, Ness, Peach, Sonic, Snake, Toon Link & Meta Knight began our journey from the ruined Smash Mansion to the Massive City that me and Ness will find out if it is the City we knew.

**So, what do you think of it. I have improved it a bit. What do you think the Massive city is? Is Porky still alive? Find out Thursday and Friday. :) Oh and Thehobkinauthor? Did you see the reference I made witn Ness and Lucas saying? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start Chapter 4 of Me and them, I will not be uploading fanfic after Me and Them Chapter 5, which comes out tommorow, till December 7th because thats when the next Me and Them (Chapter 6) will be released. Then Im back on my exams from December 8th to December 11th then I'm done with my mocks so I will be uploading daily again so don't worry.** **Oh yeah, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: The Quest Starts**

We left The Smash mansion. Me, Samus, Ness, Peach, Sonic, Toon, Snake & Meta began our journey through the Town we live in which was Smashville. Snake and Meta were at the front, talking about Something. Ness and Toon were talking about my first time at Baseball. Toon's jaw dropped as Ness mentioned my final hit.

Toon looked at me and said, "Really?"

"All true, my friend." I replied, with my arms crossed.

Toon then turned back to talk to Ness. Peach and Samus were at the back, also talking about something. Then It was me and Sonic. Now, Sonic was a person I sometimes talk to. When I met him in Brawl, we were pretty good friends. I was also good friends with Ness yes, but Sonic was a competitive person. He was damn fast I'm not going to lie and he knew what not to hit if he was going way too fast. Sonic was walking at the same pace as me. I guess he didn't want to be outrunning us today. Me and Sonic were the only ones silent, while everyone else was talking.

We were now close to leaving Smashville. I was thinking all about the others, how they were all captured Into trophies. I remember in Brawl when this floating human thing managed to turn all of us into trophies with this wave That was coming in too quick for us to dodge or jump over.

A couple of people ask, "What is it like to be when your turned into a trophy?"

Well, you feel a bit of pain when its your first time, but your somehow used to it the second time for some odd reason. When your a trophy, you can still see, but you can't move, or juggle or even blink. It's kind of weird for some reason. There was also something I remember from Brawl, When your turned into a trophy, something strange happens. Some sort of black stuff infects the trophy and makes a new version of you, but evil instead of good. Sometimes, they make you an even bigger size which is almost terrifying. Anyways, we were still walking, until Snake stopped for some reason.

"Wait a sec... Something's jamming my radar... Damn thing..." Snake said, angrily. He was shaking his radar, and even started to punched it, but nothing worked.

"What's wrong Snake?" Peach asked. He walked over to Snake and went to look at what was The problem.

"It's this stupid radar! It's so damn useless!" Snake shouted. He was getting more angry.

"Here let me fix it." Peach said, then grabbing the radar off Snake. She pressed one of the buttons, and then gave it back to Snake.

Snake began to say, "Hey its work-" then froze. I ran to see what it was, since I knew something was wrong From how Snake just stopped talking. I looked at the radar, then went white. There were eight dot's which were us and then about twenty dot's on the top.

"Guys what's wrong?" Samus asked.

Meta looked at the radar and then turned to Samus and said, "Looks like we got company."

Just then, about twenty ships emerged from the clouds in the sky. We all looked up immediately.

"This is not going to look pretty." Snake said, then grabbing a rocket launcher and aimed at one of the ships. He shot a rocket at one of the ships, then it hit one of them and it blew up. The rest of the ships moved away from the explosion in the air, then started shooting one of them black lazers again. When I saw one of the twenty ships blew up, I saw something else. When it was closer to the ground, I saw that it was a trophy. I immediately ran towards it, with the black lazers aiming at me and missing every time Somehow. I outrunned them all, just like Ness did when Wario kept shooting loads of them black lazers at him and missing.

I ran to see who the trophy was. It was Shulk. I tapped my hand on the trophy and watched it as it formed into the Real Shulk. Shulk was sitting down with his hand on his forehead. He then looked up and around.

"Woah, what was that thing?" Shulk asked. His voice was British. It was the first time I heard a voice like that in person. He then turned his head to me and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Lucas," I said, "I'm from Brawl, but I didn't make it to the 3DS and Wii U version and I know who you are."

"Oh, ok. What happened?" He asked. He seemed confused.

"You were turned into a trophy Shulk." I said.

"Oh. Were you turned into one as well?" He asked.

"No." I said. I decided to help him up and return to fighting them ships. I saw Snake shoot another missile but It missed this time. Samus was shooting at the ships with her pistol. Toon however, got his shield out, and put it in front of him. A lazer aimed at him and went at him. I watched the lazer go at Sonic speed at his shield. He was going to turn into a trophy. What was he doing? The lazer hit his shield and to my shock, it bounced off and shot back into one of the ships. I was amazed at Toon's shield. The lazer hit one of the ships, but instead of turning it into a trophy, it blew the ship up, but not only that another trophy fell from the blowing up ship. The ships started to aim at Toon and shoot the black lazers at him. All hit Toon's shield and did the same thing. There were seven lazers aimed at him and all bounced and shot back. Four missed, but three blew up at the ships that aimed at Toon.

Then I hear Toon shout, "Oh baby a Triple!"

The ships turned back and started flying away. Everyone looked at Toon in amazement, even Me and Shulk were.

"That must of done the trick." Shulk said. Three more trophies fell from the blew up-ed ships. Shulk and I ran to the rest of the group were with the four trophies standing before us. There was Marth, Fox, R.O.B and Luigi. Peach walked to the collectibles snd tapped on all four of them. When they turned into the real ones, they were also sat down just like Shulk was, apart from R.O.B.

"What were those things?" Fox asked. He also seemed confused as well. We all looked at each other.

"Princess?" Luigi said, then getting up almost as quick as possible and asked, "Where's my brother?"

"He's been turned into a trophy and taken, Luigi." Peach replied. Luigi started to cry, but Ness calmed him down after. Him and Ness were friends since the first Smash came out on the Nintendo 64. The rest got up and looked round.

"Have you seen Ike, or Roy?" Marth asked.

"No we haven't." Samus said.

"Where are we heading then to?" Shulk asked. Everyone turned their heads to see Shulk.

"Did you also live?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, I was also turned into one of them trophies, but this kid Lucas managed to turn me back into normal." Shulk replied. Everyone turned to me.

"Where did you find him?" Samus asked.

"I saw him as a trophy fall from that ship that blew up by Snake's missile." I said.

"Give credit to me for saving this guy's life." Snake said, with his arms crossed.

"Ok..." Meta said, "Anyways Shulk, we are heading for a Massive city which we don't know what it is called but we know how to get there by Snake's radar and thats where everyone else is heading to, as trophies."

"So should we get going to save them before something happens?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, come on guys, we have a quest to do." Toon said, then started walking with Meta Knight. Everyone else started to walk too. We didn't have any transport to get there, only walking Or running there. I stayed at the back with Ness and Shulk. Shulk seemed like a nice guy. He had this sword that looked so damn cool.

"If it's Fourside, then we know it's Porky doing all of this." Ness said, then stayed quiet.

Shulk and I looked at eachother. Fourside? I guess we have to find out then.

**Well, that was pretty good, adding more characters to the quest. So, do you think they will find more characters as trophies on the way, or do you think they will find the rest at What Ness is suggesting Fourside? Find out Friday. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this will be the last fanfiction you are going to see from me... Until December 5th for a weekend then back to exams and... Fanfictions Return on December 11th! But for now... Enjoy this chapter... (Sorry for releasing this late!)**

**Chapter 5: More Characters**

Fourside huh? I heard of that place... It was a city that my dad and brother Claus would go to once a year. I have only been there once, but I was only a baby at the time so my mind would be quite difficult if I try to remember all the details, the lights, the noises, the crowd, the city that never sleeps. Ness knows it more than I do. His game Earthbound or Mother 2 in Japan was that at one point of the game, him and his friends were in Fourside. But that's all I remember.

"What's this Fourside your friend, Ness is talking about?" Shulk asked. It seemed like he wanted to know about it.

"Well, its this city we remember going to, but not with each other though. I'm guessing Ness thinks the massive city has something to do with Fourside." I replied.

It was really close to night time. We knew we couldn't keep going through the night because we were tired, and it would be hard to see. We stopped at a field when the sun was just about To disappear. There was a road close to where we were. I also saw a sign on the side of the road, and since no type of transport was nearby, I went to look At the sign. The sign said, "Dreamland 59, Fourside 43". I had a feeling that this really had to doing something with Porky. Anyways, I turned back to see that Snake and Fox had started a camp fire. There was tents set up, which I guessed were either Snake's or Ness'.

I sat down on the grass, with the others. Marth was talking to Snake, Ness talking to Toon and Shulk. I was on my own For a while, enjoying the Fire. Then Samus sat down next to me.

"You alright Lucas?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." I replied, turning my head to her. I layed my head down on her legs. She smiled.

"Who do you think is behind all of us?" She asked.

"I don't know to be honest, Ness said that it could be Porky or something." I replied.

She played with my hair, but I didn't mind. I felt relaxed for now. I looked up to her smiling face at me. I put my head up, and saw Fox, looking at me and Samus.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, were ok. You tired?" Samus replied.

"No, not really. I might sit here for the whole night till morning, thinking about all of this." He said. He didn't look tired at all. Fox then sat beside us and watched the fire warm all of us. I layed my head back down on Samus' legs, also watching the fire. When it was ready to go to bed for most of us, we got into different tents. Marth and Snake went into one Tent, then Sonic, Peach and Luigi got into another, then Ness and Toon got into another tent, then Me and Samus got into the last tent. I went to bed while Samus closed the tent door, then came to bed as well with me. She put her arms around me, cuddling like a teddy bear, but it was comfortable, and safe. I then went to sleep.

I woke up around in the early hours in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning and dreaming about Porky killing everyone. I didn't feel like going back to sleep. I got Samus' arms off me and got up. I opened the tent door and went out. I closed the tent door behind me and walked to the fire.

"Guessing you couldn't sleep either?" It was Meta Knight.

"Yeah, I keep thinking about it." I said, still looking at the fire. I also saw Fox, with a bottle of water in his hand, sitting on a chair.

"I guess we can't stop thinking about it, the four of us." A voice from behind. I turned my head to see Shulk awake and standing.

"What are you thinking about then Shulk?" I asked. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Metal Face. Him just being there to kill us all At Once." He replied. I guessed that everyone was thinking about their enemies, espacally me. I then turned back to see Fox now standing and talking to Meta Knight.

I heard Fox ask, "Who do you think is behind all of this?"

I then heard Meta Knight reply, "Everyone I guess. Lucas and Ness think its Porky, Samus thinks it's Ridley and Shulk thinks it's Metal Face. It's strange how they think differently, but its just because thats their enemies they had to deal with, so thats why I think their all behind all of this." He could be right, I thought to myself. I saw Shulk sat back down on the grass, watching the fire. It still felt so warm. Just then, I noticed something. I saw a light in the distance. A bit strange, I thought to myself. Then I saw another light that was next to it. Then another, and another and more. There were about eight of them. I was now getting slighty worried.

Meta Knight, Fox and Shulk also noticed where I was looking at and they followed my gaze.

"What are those lights?" Meta asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." Fox said.

Meta Knight got his sword out, and Fox got his gun out.

I turned to see Shulk frozen. I was confused. What was he doing? Then, he was normal again, but he said something.

"Those lights are going to disappear, then someone is coming." Was he predicting the future or something? I then turned my head back to the lights. I saw the eight lights go out, one by one. I was amazed. Shulk predicted what was going to happen, well half of it. I wonder who was coming, then I got my answer. I saw a furry in a suit, he looked like Fox but more grey, but my memory hit me. It was Wolf.

"Wolf!?" Fox shouted, he quickly pointed his gun at him.

"Calm down, Star Fox. It's not me from those weird flying ships and if your wondering, it's not Bowser either." Wolf said. He seemed calm about Fox pointing his gun at him.

"I bet it IS!" Fox shouted again. Star wolf used to be one of Fox's enemies in the past, but when Wolf joined Brawl, they were ok with each other, sort of.

"He could be right Fox." Meta said. Meta Knight was also calm.

"Fox, to be honest, you shoudn't be blaming on someone that hasn't done anything." Wolf said. He had his arms crossed. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Wolf also said.

Fox put his gun back in his pocket, and sat back on his chair.

"So, Shulk? I hear you can predict the future huh?" Wolf asked Shulk.

"Yeah, for some odd strange reason." Shulk replied.

"That's pretty cool of what you have and Lucas, why aren't you asleep?" Wolf was now talking to me.

"Nightmares." I replied. I don't talk to Wolf much either. He was also a character that was cut from Smash Bros for the 3DS and WiiU. So was Snake. But DLC is a hope for us you know. Anyways, I asked Wolf, "What were those lights?"

He replied, "Those koopaling things I hear about. More of them everywhere makes me want to blow all of them up."

Peach mentioned Koopalings in those flying ships shooting black lazers at us. Maybe, it was being controlled by the Koopalings, their revenge on us for some reason.

I saw the sun come up. Must be time to get a move on. R.O.B. powered up, ready to start the day. Snake came out, holding a ciggarate between his fingers. Ness and Toon also came out of the other tent. Marth also got out of one of the tents. Sonic flew out of the tents and dashed around The area.

"Can someone put that hedgehog on a leash?" Wolf said.

"I feel pumped!" Sonic shouted, while dashing around all of the tents.

"As usual..." I quietly said.

Luigi and Peach came out, then Samus also got out of the last tent.

When Snake saw Wolf, he said, "Hey Wolf. How's life?"

"Pretty good, apart from Fox pointing a Gun at me." Wolf replied, then looked at Fox who was now packing the tents up.

"It was in the early hours of the morning." Fox said, he didn't seem happy. The tents were all packed up, everyone was ready to go and we started walking back to what Toon calls it, "A quest". I was with Ness, Peach and Samus while everyone else was in front.

"How come your game, Mother 3 never came out in the West Or Europe?" Peach asked. I had a think for a minute. I actually never knew why Mother 3 had only come out in Japan. But I heard a fan translation was made years later.

"I don't know..." I replied. It made quite depressed that many people didn't know who I was, even for Ness when the first Smash bros came out in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. I decided to make a wish and closed my eyes.

"I wish... For Mother 3 to be a game for the whole world to play on, for America, For Europe and everywhere else..."

I opened my eyes to see that I stopped and saw that Ness, Peach and Samus were looking at me.

"Lucas, you ok man?" Ness asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

They looked at each other, then we carried on walking. An hour later, we arrived, sort of. As we came to the entrance of Fourside, I saw that it was blocked off, but only that. We saw two character trophies in front of us. The sign was also half destroyed Too. I looked at the Trophies. It was Pit and Link.

"Dad?" I heard Toon say. Toon went to the two trophies and tapped on both. They both turned into normal, but they were also sitting down.

"Those things are powerful to hit!" Pit shouted. He and Link looked up at us.

"Son?" Link said as he saw Toon. Toon hugged Link almost at once. Toon was happy that Link, his dad was ok.

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked. Toon pointed and Link turned his head.

In the distance of the city, We saw shadows of people turning into trophies, enemies and other things, but that's when Me and Ness saw a shadow that looked familiar. Porky.

"You owe me ten bucks." Ness said.

Damn it Porky.

**How was that? Sorry if I released this on Sunday, not Friday. It's because I'm revising for my exams tommorow. But Me and Them will be back on December 6th Saturday.**


End file.
